cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pomegranate Cookie/OvenBreak
Pomegranate Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside her pet, Ruby Pomegranate, on September 28th, 2018. She has the ability to aid the relay Cookie's run after she runs out of Energy. Skill Pomegranate Jellies appear at given intervals. Collect them to transform basic Jellies into Pomegranate Piece Jellies. The Cookie leaves a valuable Pomegranate Drop Jelly after running out of Energy. Pomegranate Drop Jelly provides points in proportion to the number of Pomegranate Piece Jellies collected. Relay Cookie receives an Energy bonus for collecting Pomegranate Drop Jellies, but these Jellies also increase the collision damage. Level Up for more frequent Pomegranate Jelly appearance and more points for Pomegranate Drop Jellies. If there is no relay Cookie, Pomegranate Cookie will not create a Pomegranate Drop Jelly. Magic Candy The Cookie's magic mirror emits a beam of light towards her, creating Pomegranate Reflection Jellies and destroying obstacles. The stronger the enchanted power, the more frequently the skill triggers and the more points can be earned for collecting Pomegranate Reflection Jellies. Story Dressed in her scarlet ceremonial attire with glimmering pomegranate drop decorations, Pomegranate Cookie was raised in the land of powerful sorcerers as a young priestess to the Sacred Pomegranate Tree. But when she was foretold to follow a great darkness, she started to doubt her upbringing. When an unstoppable dark force overran her homeland, Pomegranate Cookie already knew she had met her destiny, and gladly joined her mysterious new Master... Strategy Quite apparently, this Cookie was made solely to be used in Trophy Race, with very poor scoring ability on her own. Quite unfortunately, she is also not good there. Because of her scoring ability, by the time a relay Cookie is produced, it is usually too late to rack up good points. Even intentionally causing her to run out of Energy doesn't help, as the run will only consist of a singular Cookie, thus making her boost null and void given the relay won't be able to make appropriate progress on its own. At very high levels she can be considered usable, but is unrecommended entirely unless everything in the run is maxed out. To be avoided in use in Breakout entirely. Statistics Loading Messages New * For my Master! General * Only I truly understand my Master's ways. * Even the Tree can't resist the curse... * This grove will fall under my curse... * Eternal night is at hand... * Look in the mirror at your own risk... * Anything for my Master... * Everyone keeps a seed of Darkness inside... * My mirror shows many reflections. * Look in the mirror at your own risk... * The age of Darkness shall come! * Do you wish to know your fate..? Tired * Hm? Trial Welcome * I live for my Master! * I will do anything for my Master! * The endless night shall come... Updates Trivia * Pomegranate Cookie is the first Cookie to be released after 1vs1 races were terminated, and thus is the first Cookie to not have 1vs1 race quotes.